


Unification

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Earth-22106, Autistic Bruce Banner, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, autistic thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Thor and Bruce have sex together for the first time.





	Unification

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Earth-22106 is the name I've made for my Marvel AU. I'll be tagging all my fics in this universe (that being all my Marvel fics) with this tag.

“I think I want us to have sex,” Bruce said.

He and Thor were laying down together in their bed, about to go to sleep.

“Wonderful!” Thor replied. “Do you wish to undress me or should I?”

“Wait. Not yet.” Bruce said.

“Why not?” Thor asked.

“I love you so, so much, but I have no idea what to do. I have no idea how to pleasure a guy, or how to make a guy feel good. Hell, I barely know how to make myself so good.” Bruce said.

“So what?” Thor asked.

“You’re a god, Thor. People are fawning over you everywhere you go. I’m nothing compared to you.” Bruce replied.

There was a pause.

“I’ve never had intercourse with a man before,” Thor said. “I’ve admired the nude male form, but I’ve never done anything beyond kissing.”

Bruce chuckled. “So I guess this’ll be a new experience for both of us.”

Thor grinned. “Would you like me to remove your clothes?”

“I think I’d prefer to do it myself,” Bruce said. “Sorry.”

“That is fine as well. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Thor replied.

Bruce blushed. He got up from laying down on the bed. He lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Thor’s eyes widened. Bruce pulled down his boxers and removed them.

“You are stunning,” Thor said. His gaze slowly roamed over his boyfriend’s naked form.

“So, what should we do next?” Bruce asked.

“Take off my clothes,” Thor quickly replied. “Please.”

Bruce straddled thor and removed his shirt. He moved slightly and removed his underwear as well.

“Oh god,” Bruce said.

“What?” Thor asked.

“Your dick,” Bruce replied. “It’s huge.”

“It is?” Thor asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce replied. “What am I even supposed to do to it?”

“Well, do you pleasure yourself?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not very g—”

“So do the same thing to me,” Thor said.

Thor took his boyfriend's hand and placed it on his cock. He then pulled Bruce into a deep kiss. Thor took Bruce’s cock into his hand and started slowly moving his hand up and down its length. Bruce moaned against his boyfriend’s mouth and started squeezing the head of Thor’s cock and running his thumb around the slit.

“This feels so fucking good,” Bruce said. He bit Thor’s lower lip, triggering a moan from the larger man.

“Your hands are wonderfully skilled,” Thor said.

Bruce blushed. “I mean, I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“I thought you’ve had no previous male lovers?” Thor asked.

“Nope,” Bruce replied. “Years of sad, late-night masturbation.”

“Oh,” Thor said. “Well, at least you know—” he moaned— “exactly what to do—” he moaned again— “for me.”

“I want to suck your dick,” Bruce said.

“Me too,” Thor replied.

“How do we do that?” Bruce asked.

“You could lay down on top of me, facing toward my genitals, so we could stimulate each other with our mouths at the same time,” Thor replied.

“Oh,” Bruce said.

“Would you like to do that?” Thor asked.

“Y-yes,” Bruce replied.

Bruce got up and turned around. He placed his legs on each side of his boyfriend’s head. He lowered himself down so he was laying down on top of Thor. He took Thor’s cock into his hand and gave it a few quick pumps. Just as he did, Thor took Bruce’s entire cock into his mouth.

“Oh my fucking god!” Bruce yelled.

“Is there something wrong?” Thor asked.

“No! This is wonderful! Please keep doing this!” Bruce replied.

Thor obliged, taking Bruce’s entire cock, down to the base, into his mouth. Bruce moaned and bucked his hips. Thor grabbed Bruce’s ass and squeezed it, steadying his boyfriend as he continued to suck him off.

“Fuck, if you keep doing this like you are, I’m gonna cum pretty quickly,” Bruce said.

“Good,” Thor replied.

“Are you fine with me cumming in your mouth?” Bruce asked.

“I will drink of your sweet nectar,” Thor said.

“You’re ridiculous,” Bruce replied. He moaned. “Oh god. You’re so good at this.”

He buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest and let out a low moan. He arched his back and came.

“You taste exquisite,” Thor said.

Bruce took a deep breath. “And now, I want to taste you.”

Bruce took Thor’s cock into his mouth, slowly at first, and then lowering his head so its whole length could fit in his mouth.

“Your ass is fantastic! I can see it very well from here.” Thor said.

Bruce blushed and hummed with happiness.

“What did you do? That felt wonderful!” Thor asked.

Bruce started humming louder while rubbing his tongue on the sensitive underside of his boyfriend’s cock. Thor let out a very loud moan.

“You are—” he moaned. “beautiful.” He moaned again. “I am going to cum.”

Bruce took Thor’s cock as deep as he could. Thor came, his cum filling his boyfriend’s mouth and dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Bruce swallowed it. He turned back around to look at Thor.

“You were fantastic,” Thor said.

Bruce smiled. “Thank you.”

Bruce laid down next to his boyfriend and rested his head on Thor’s chest. Thor wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Bruce looked up at Thor and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you so much. I’m so glad we were able to share this.” Bruce said.

“I love you too!” Thor replied. “Now, can we sleep?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that Thor and Bruce are the cutest boyfriends and it's canon.
> 
> Also, on a different note, I've considered opening up some sort of way for people to commission me for writing fanfiction. It would just be one-shots (including nsfw), and cost would be based on length (in word count) and subject matter (whether it's canon or au, whether it involves an OC, etc.). Obviously, I wouldn't write anything and everything, but small fluffy, smutty, or angsty things I could totally do. This wouldn't be a full source of income for me, so prices would be low, but I do want some spending money, especially since I can't get a job at the moment (I'm a member of tech crew for the fall musical).
> 
> Would you want that? If so, please let me know.


End file.
